Киберпанк
by Dannelyan
Summary: Легко объявить совершенным мир, подчинённый единым правилам. Сложнее создать такие правила, которым будут подчиняться, пусть даже из страха. Но всегда нужно осознавать, что найдутся несогласные, те, кто знает: личность нельзя определить лишь степенью её пригодности, а лучшая маска - та, что никому не знакома. / Все права и благодарности - Дж.К.Роулинг и студии Production I.G.


Серые стены покрыты грязного цвета потёками там, где казнили условно-неодобренных. Вот это пятно – Колин Криви, он продержался почти четыре года, прежде чем цвет психопаспорта окончательно потемнел, а вот это, пониже – его брат Деннис, которого распылили спустя четыре месяца после поступления. А вот здесь почти чисто, и не скажешь даже, что ещё три дня назад Дин банально шутил, издеваясь над Роном: мол, и тебе скоро светит быть признанным «безусловно неудобренным». Дошутился, видно, хотя – кто знает? Только «Сибилла».

Слаженно двигаясь, выстроенные в колонну ученики – по трое в ряд, протискиваются, задевая плечами стены, узким коридором под постоянным прицелом хищно подёргивающихся сенсоров. Теоретически, места хватает на четверых, но здесь каждый старается держаться подальше от остальных, а то было уже, было, когда обрушивающиеся с потолка ограничительные решётки задевали случайно оказавшихся рядом. Повезло, если ударит по руке или отбросит на стену – сломанные кости восстанавливаются, в отличие от размозжённой головы.

Неловко поставив ногу, Джинни падает на шершавый камень пола, едва успев выставить вперёд руки, и к прежней боли прибавляется новая – ладони горят там, где содрана кожа. Сзади кто-то шипит от злости – колонна замирает, ожидая. Поднимаясь, Джинни видит перед глазами высокие ботинки чёрной кожи со шнуровкой, и сердце пропускает удар, а горло мгновенно пересыхает от страха. Над ботинками – камуфляжные штаны, зимний вариант. Джинни знает, кто носит такие, и её страх усиливается. Взгляд поднимается всё выше, пока не упирается в блестящие металлом знаки различия на воротнике – смотреть в лицо она не осмеливается. Грубые пальцы цепко хватают её за подбородок, рывком поднимая голову. Джинни изо всех сил старается глядеть в пол, краем глаза улавливает какое-то движение, невольно вздрагивает, будто пытаясь защититься. Занесённая для удара рука останавливается, Джинни переводит взгляд на его лицо, избегая смотреть в глаза – торжествующая кривая ухмылка словно кричит: «Попалась!», и секунду спустя она слышит подтверждение этому:

— Уизли, — голос у Поттера негромкий, довольный, с ледяной жестокостью, таящейся глубоко на дне – до поры. — Оттенок – светло-синий, пока светло-синий, Уизли. Уверяю тебя, сегодня он потемнеет.

Джинни слышит позади участившееся дыхание Рона и отчаянно надеется, что брат не выкинет что-нибудь, не вмешается – всё равно бесполезно, а ему нельзя больше, он и так уже опасно близок к распылению, нет, пожалуйста, пусть Рон выдержит! Она старается смотреть вперёд, поэтому сразу замечает второго карателя – та стоит в нескольких шагах дальше по коридору и улыбается нежно-нежно, совсем не как Поттер, но от этой улыбки становится ещё страшнее.

Поттер замечает, что потерял безраздельное внимание жертвы, резко выпускает её, командуя:

— В строй! Вечером зайдёшь в секцию четыре, по сигналу маяка.

Джинни облегчённо выдыхает – наказали только её, а каратель, видно, этого и дожидавшийся, негромко бросает:

— Остальным – минут пять пунктов в личный профиль, каждому, за промедление. Ша-агом марш.

Выровняв ряды, колонна движется дальше – коридор здесь расширяется, ловушек больше нет, так что можно немного расслабиться. Изо всех сил стараясь не сжимать руки в кулаки, Джинни проходит мимо второго карателя, непроизвольно съёживаясь – она чувствует взгляд и понимает, что вечером, после занятий, ей повезёт, если та не придёт. Пусть будет боль, просто боль – её можно вытерпеть, лучше всякая боль, чем обещание, которое Джинни читает в улыбке Грейнджер.

Весь день она ловит на себе злые взгляды – ведь именно из-за неё всей группе сняли пункты, но не беспокоится – сегодня не тронут, чтобы не отвечать перед карателями за испорченное развлечение, а завтра… завтра всё забудется. Если она доживёт. Если они все доживут.

Джинни не беспокоится, поэтому для неё становится совершенной неожиданностью, когда в туалете кто-то набрасывает сзади тёмный пакет ей на голову и оттаскивает в угол, швыряя на пол. Бьют трое-четверо, она слышит их громкое дыхание, пинки приходятся в живот, а когда Джинни прижимает колени к груди, судорожно глотая воздух, что-то со страшной силой ударяет в голову, в темноте перед глазами расплываются синие круги, звуки пропадают, и она проваливается в беспамятство, придя в себя уже после отбоя.

Ночью Джинни разглядывает тёмный потолок Больничного крыла, изредка ощупывая гудящую голову. Автоматизированные патрули за окнами перемещаются по одной «Сибилле» известным схемам, если вообще есть схемы – хаос правит на территории Хогвартса. Яркие фары освещают далёкий потолок полосами света, то укорачивающимися, то удлиняющимися, и Джинни вспоминает, как рыдающая после первого вызова к карателю второкурсница Ромильда Вейн рассказывала, дрожа всем телом, что в детстве любила подолгу не спать, ожидая, когда проедет машина, любуясь такими же полосками света на потолке. Джинни, хоть и была тогда всего на год старше, уже не вспоминала о доме, а сейчас, спустя четыре года, не помнит даже лица родителей. Ей шестнадцать, а Ромильде навсегда останется четырнадцать – распылённые не стареют. Ей шестнадцать, и осталось вытерпеть всего год, даже не год – десять месяцев. Всего-навсего десять месяцев – если она выживет. «Должна выжить», — одними губами шепчет Джинни в темноту и засыпает.

Утром, до занятий, в Больничное крыло пробирается Рон. Наверное, опять заплатил старшему группы, чтобы тот прикрыл – до конца января это Финниган, с ним легко договориться. Рон рассказывает о произошедшем: вчера Джинни нашёл Невилл, он же принёс её в Больничное крыло, а Финниган составил отчёт по всей форме и выложил на сервер. Сейчас каратели, наверное, вычисляют виновных – прошёл слух, что это сделал кто-то из их группы, хотя Рон не верил в это. Джинни тоже не верит – какими бы люди ни были придурками, так подставляться из-за потерянных пяти пунктов – самоубийство. Наверняка ведь оттенок потемнел. Заодно Рон рассказывает, что лежать ей здесь ещё сутки и обещает вернуться днём и вечером, после занятий.

В обед брат приходит не один – с ним куча народа: Невилл из их группы, Луна Лавгуд и Сю Ли с Рэйвенкло, хаффлпаффка Сьюзен Боунс и слизеринка Астория Гринграсс, сопровождаемая насупленным Гойлом. Рассаживаются где попало, Рон и Невилл всё больше молчат, изредка вставляя пару слов, остальные говорят о том же, что и всегда или рассказывают новости. Джинни, погруженная в свои мысли, изредка замечает обрывки фраз, когда попадается что-то интересное:

«…а я слышал, в Дурмстранге допускается индекс до ста семнадцати без отправки на принудительное перевоспитание…»

«…без карателей. Совсем. Только автоматизированные системы…»

«…синий – ещё нормально, дальше идёт фиолетовый, а затем коричневый – это уже почти стопроцентно на распыление…»

«Сама чушь несёшь! Где ты видела индексы карателей? Они ж засекречены… да и вообще, об этом лучше помалкивать».

Со стороны кажется, наверное, что до присутствия Джинни никому нет дела, но она-то знает – пришли к ней. Пусть говорят что угодно, но нет-нет, да посмотрят на неё. Волнуются. И это здесь, в Хогвартсе, где каждый сам за себя. Где всем на всех наплевать, а стоит оттенку твоего психопаспорта потемнеть – затравят.

Но самую важную новость приносит Астория: с завтрашнего дня меняются правила содержания в школах-интернатах, распространяющиеся и на Хогвартс. Теперь те, кому исполняется семнадцать, выпускаются не в конце года, в июне, вместе со всеми, а через две недели, отведённые на сдачу экзаменов. Для тех же, кому уже сейчас семнадцать, этот срок продлили до трёх недель, чтобы успели подготовиться.

Четверо из присутствующих, кого это касается, ошарашено переглядываются, а Джинни понимает вдруг, что до конца ноября и Рон, и Невилл покинут школу. Последние в её в группе, на кого она могла полностью положиться. Те, кто всегда защищал её. Пройдёт каких-то три недели, и Джинни останется совсем одна. Судя по неловкости Невилла и растерянности в глазах Рона, они тоже поняли это. Брат тут же начал изобретать какие-то дикие планы вроде идеи провалить экзамены, но быстро умолк – в Хогвартсе не оставляют на второй год. Неуспевающих просто распыляют.

Расходятся все только минут за десять до окончания перерыва в занятиях – времени впритык, чтобы добежать до секций факультетов и собрать нужное на вторую половину дня. Из своей каморки выходит школьный медик, запирает двери и делает Джинни укол – молча, за все годы никто от неё не слышал и слова. Видимо, успокоительное, потому что наваливается огромная слабость, и Джинни…

…открывает глаза. Окна багрово-оранжевые от заходящего солнца, тревожным светом заливающего Больничное крыло. Джинни ненавидит этот свет, он напоминает ей вспышку излучателя при распылении, так что она закрывает глаза и вслепую тянется к тумбочке – там должен быть стакан с водой. Тот словно кто-то вкладывает в руку, Джинни отпивает глоток, другой, и обдумывает случайную мысль. Замирая, прислушивается – ничего. Тянется к тумбочке и всё-таки пересиливает страх.

На кровати, у её ног, сидит Поттер, внимательно следя за каждым движением. Стакан выпадает из ослабевшей руки, но Джинни не слышит звона бьющегося стекла – всё внимание сосредоточено на карателе, тело напряжено до предела, чтобы – что? Бежать? Сопротивляться? Звать на помощь?

Бесполезно. Джинни хочется закричать, что это несправедливо, ведь она в больнице, а значит, наказание отменяется. Когда кто-то болеет или травмирован не по своей вине – вызов к карателю отменяется, это правило. Поттер – чудовище, её трясёт от страха при одной мысли о нём, но это чудовище, соблюдающее правила. Всегда. Может, поэтому остальных карателей подчинили ему.

Поттер поднимается на ноги, и Джинни обхватывает колени руками, сжимаясь в комочек – жалкая иллюзия безопасности. Конечно, он замечает, зло ухмыляется и отрывисто командует:

— Встать.

Мышцы едва слушаются, но Джинни послушно откидывает в сторону одеяло, вздрагивая – на этот раз не от страха. Ступни обжигает холодом, а тонкая больничная рубашка не спасает от сквозняка. Поттер секунду разглядывает её, затем вдруг снимает мантию и бросает её Джинни, идёт к дверям, бросив через плечо:

— Надевай и за мной.

Джинни оторопело подчиняется. В коридорах ещё холоднее, Поттер идёт быстро, вот он скрывается за углом, Джинни почти переходит на бег… и едва не натыкается на него. Тот разглядывает стену, словно увидев что-то необычное, внезапно протягивает вперёд руку повелительным жестом и тишину разрезает оглушительно-резкое змеиное шипение. Далеко не сразу Джинни понимает, что эти звуки издает Поттер. Опускается тишина, а затем стену разрезает тёмная трещина, растёт, образуя проход. Поттер поворачивается к Джинни – и она отшатывается в ужасе: его лицо белеет в темноте, как у мертвеца, а глаза от края до края заполнены чернотой. Вспыхивает переносной фонарь, он командует: «Быстрее!» и пропускает её вперед. Украдкой Джинни бросает на него взгляд – лицо как лицо, глаза как глаза. Ледяные. Жестокие. Обычные глаза чудовища, которое скоро будет мучить её ради никому не известной цели. А может, ради забавы – какая разница?

Выходят они из тайного хода уже в подвалах – секция четыре, владения карателей, неведомым образом преодолев за пару минут полмили переходов, лестниц и тоннелей, какими приходится пользоваться обычно, идя по сигналу маяка. Ярко освещенный множеством никогда не гаснущих факелов длинный тоннель, одинаковые на вид двери через каждую сотню футов по обеим сторонам. Поттер подходит к ближайшей, прикладывает руку к считывающей биопараметры пластине – дверь бесшумно отворяется. Стоит ему сделать шаг внутрь, как там вспыхивает яркий бело-голубой свет.

Джинни помнит его слишком хорошо, где этот свет – там всегда боль и бесполезные, сквозь крики и слёзы, просьбы прекратить. Секунду спустя она осознаёт, какую сделала ошибку, оставшись здесь – в дверном проёме возникает Поттер, резко срывает с неё мантию и с силой вталкивает внутрь. Джинни едва удаётся удержаться на ногах, а Поттер, уже в мантии, запирает дверь и проходит вглубь огромного помещения. По крайней мере, здесь тепло.

Возвращается он с инъектором, и не успевает Джинни представить, зачем – она ведь ещё не теряла сознания, вкалывает что-то новое – тело немеет, не подчиняется ей, дышать становится чуть труднее, но восприятие остаётся ясным, не то что после наркотика. Неожиданно деликатно Поттер помогает дойти до кресла, которое обычно занимает сам, и зачем-то включает маскировочное поле – его используют другие каратели, чтобы оставаться неузнанными. Другие, но не он. Может, Джинни и осмелилась бы спросить, зачем всё это, но говорить она тоже не может, в горле словно застыл мягкий ком, не пускающий слова. Поттер стоит близко, так что Джинни видит, как начинает мигать красным его браслет, издавая тихое жужжание. Он замечает это, подходит вплотную и шепчет угрожающе:

— Я не жду от тебя сюрпризов, Уизли, но запомни: если ты чем угодно выдашь, что находишься здесь – пожалеешь. А теперь смотри и запоминай. Пригодится в будущем, после Хогвартса.

Он отходит в центр зала, становясь в перекрестии выложенных чем-то в полу серо-чёрных кругов, взмахивает рукой – в воздухе разворачивается большой экран. Со своего места Джинни видит только неясные очертания человека. Она знает эту игру – чем дольше медлишь явиться по вызову карателя, тем хуже потом наказание, но даже если прибежишь, каратель может не сразу впустить тебя, и тогда ученический обруч на шее начинает нагреваться – с каждой минутой всё сильнее. Джинни знает по собственному опыту и со слов других, что Поттер так не поступает – чем же этот провинившийся так его разозлил? Отключить обруч можно, найдя другого карателя, но если уйти от двери – наказание потом усилят. Дин клялся, что слышал разговор двух карателей, те называли это издевательство «беготнёй мышки», но кто поверит Дину? Он постоянно врал.

Изображение дёргается – это провинившийся отступает на шаг от двери, чувствуя, как нагревается обруч, но почти сразу возвращается. Проходит ещё минута, другая, изображение снова дёргается, Поттер что-то надавливает и поворачивает в браслете – дверь распахивается. На пороге жмётся босая, в одной ночной рубашке Салли-Энн Перкс, в глазах – только ужас и неуверенность. Ученический обруч на шее медленно гаснет. Поттер вновь прикасается к браслету и дверь с отчётливым щелчком, особенно громким в мёртвой тишине, закрывается. Салли-Энн непроизвольно вздрагивает и пытается шагнуть назад, словно надеясь убежать. Джинни слышит её испуганный голос:

— Меня… впервые вы-вызвали… я… за что?..

Джинни зажмуривается, сдерживая стон разочарования. «_Идиотка! Ну что тебе стоило помолчать?! Теперь станет ещё хуже!_» Пронзительный крик боли подтверждает её мысли. Она знает, что будет дальше, и не хочет на это глядеть. Крик затихает, сменяясь громкими всхлипами, а Джинни слышит шаги – магнитные пластинки на подошвах почти что лязгают, впечатываясь в пол. Пальцы жёстко обхватывают её горло, мешая дышать, и Джинни не выдерживает. Прямо перед собой она видит полные ярости глаза Поттера, слишком яркие, почти кислотно-зелёные, нечеловеческие глаза. Тот не произносит ни слова, но Джинни понимает и так: «Смотри и запоминай!» И она смотрит.

Джинни видит, как Поттер, умело управляя силовыми полями в зале, переносит рыдающую Перкс к самому краю зоны контроля, подвешивая в воздухе так, чтобы Джинни могла в подробностях разглядеть её лицо, каждую чёрточку – выражение глаз, дрожащие губы, слёзы на щеках. Джинни видит, как силовой каркас мерцает, меняя форму, давя на позвоночник жертвы и растягивая конечности так, что кости чуть-чуть выходят из суставов. Салли-Энн кричит так, что закладывает уши, ещё не зная, что худшее впереди, она плачет и Джинни чувствует, видя её страдания, как глаза наполняются слезами. Поттер взмахивает рукой, причудливо складывая пальцы, и крик резко обрывается. Поттер разворачивается, заходит под купол маскировочного поля и вдруг присаживается на корточки, оказавшись почти на одном уровне с Джинни.

— Ты плачешь? Разве ещё не поняла? Она – одна из тех, кто вчера напал на тебя. Предательски, со спины, вчетвером. Когда тебя нашли, ты почти не дышала – пакет на голове закрутили вокруг шеи, чтобы перекрыть доступ кислорода. Разве не справедливо, что сейчас она – задыхается?

Джинни переводит взгляд на Салли-Энн и только сейчас слышит отрывистые звуки – та судорожно пытается вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха. Джинни хочется крикнуть, чтобы он прекратил, потому что знает, что Поттеру плевать на справедливость – он просто злится, ведь его лишили развлечения с любимой жертвой.

— Так что, позволишь ей дышать, или пусть сдохнет? По сравнению с тем, что я запланировал, это будет даже милосердно… Решай, Уизли. Ах да, ты же не можешь говорить. Кивни или мотни головой. Итак, пусть живёт и мучается?

Джинни, сосредоточившись, через силу кивает, страх усиливается, когда до неё доходит смысл его слов – ведь карателям запрещено убивать, они не могут… раньше не могли… Поттер с непроницаемым лицом щёлкает пальцами, и Джинни слышит судорожный вдох Перкс, её сухой, раздирающий тишину кашель. Поттер возвращается к провинившейся, грубо наматывает её волосы на кулак, заставляя поднять голову, собирается что-то сказать, когда браслет на его руке вспыхивает и мигает: синий-синий-красный, синий-синий-красный. Он отпускает Салли-Энн и подходит к двери, та распахивается и буквально влетает Грейнджер. Джинни не сразу узнаёт её: всегда ровно уложенные волосы растрёпаны, на лице нет косметики, а вместо обычной одежды каратель облачена в тускло-серый узкий халат, застёгнутый под горло. Голос едва заметно дрожит:

— Номер двадцать пять – триста семнадцать… — она обрывает сама себя, когда видит резкий, рубящий жест Поттера. Глядит вглубь помещения, и добавляет непонятно: — Вот как… а время запретов?

Поттер так же молча жестикулирует – Джинни не видит, что он показывает, но Грейнджер решительно отмахивается, заходит в зону контроля и что-то делает, от чего Салли-Энн мешком падает на пол. Она не шевелится, но не успевает Джинни сообразить, что это значит, как Грейнджер входит под купол, замечет её, на миг останавливается, повторяет задумчиво: «Вот как…» и подбирает с пола какой-то прибор. Джинни слышит приближающиеся шаги и вдруг видит, как Поттер на миг исчезает, появляется снова, ещё раз исчезает, а бело-голубой свет тускнет, становясь обычным, жёлтоватым.

Словно дождавшись этого, Поттер взрывается:

— Ты в своём уме, Гермиона?! Приходить в такое время?

Грейнджер опускается прямо на пол, обхватывает руками колени, как недавно сама Джинни, и глухо, в пол, повторяет:

— Номер двадцать пять – триста семнадцать скончалась.

— Уже понял. — Неожиданно спокойно отвечает Поттер. — Мне жаль, но не она первая и не последняя тоже. Ты…

— Я знаю, Гарри… — шепчет Грейнджер, и у Джинни перехватывает дыхание от того, сколько боли в её голосе. — Я больше не могу…

Поттер устраивается рядом с ней, обнимает и что-то тихо говорит на ухо, а та прижимается к нему так, словно боится отпустить даже на миг. В первые дни в школе сама Джинни так прижималась к Рону и не могла заснуть, если брата не было рядом. Джинни не знает, сколько времени проходит, когда Поттер встаёт с пола, берёт спящую Грейнджер на руки и переносит куда-то в дальний угол. Он возвращается за прибором, раньше валявшимся на полу, относит его туда же и что-то делает – всё вокруг мерцает, то исчезая, то появляясь, свет становится прежним, а в уши буквально ввинчивается громкий механический вой. Морщась от противного звука, Поттер бросает короткий взгляд на Джинни и становится в центр зоны контроля, раскинув руки.

В воздухе над ним, так, чтобы смотреть можно было, только запрокинув голову, разворачивается гигантский, от стены до стены, экран. Сперва Джинни кажется, что на нём лишь помехи, как вдруг там что-то сдвигается, чёрно-белые всполохи в центре формируют подобие лица и раздается женский голос:

— Каратель четырнадцать ноль восемь, зафиксирована задержка ответа на вызов. Причина?

Поттер опускает руки и отвечает сухо:

— Опять глюки, Май.

— Каратель четырнадцать ноль восемь, придерживайтесь протокола.

— Принято, «M.AI-2048». Личный интерфейс докладывает о неустановленных помехах в системе связи. Запрашиваю полную отладку.

— Отказано, каратель четырнадцать ноль восемь. Проведите стандартное тестирование.

— Принято, «M.AI-2048». Что ещё?

— Вызов с главного сервера контроля. Переключаю.

Изображение пропадает, экран уменьшается, становится квадратным и заполняется чернотой с мигающей надписью в углу: «Sound only». Поттер становится на одно колено, опускает голову и произносит, чеканя слова:

— Приветствую, милорд.

В ответ слышится тихий скрежет, а затем низкий, чуть шипящий голос мягко отвечает:

— Это защищённая линия, Гарри.

Тот чуть расслабляется, но позы не меняет:

— Весь канал?

— Да, Гарри, видео тоже.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Поттер, в свободной позе становясь перед экраном, и уточняет: — Вызов вне графика.

— Мы нашли способ вывести вас из системы. Тебя и Гермиону. Станете невидимками, сможете покинуть территорию Объединённого кластера.

— Ученики? Они помнят нас в лицо.

— Перепишем память, не зря же все поголовно подключены. Мы протестировали процедуру в «Шармбатоне», она работает.

— Гермиона только что сказала, что очередной доброволец скончался.

— Это было необходимо. Мы не могли позволить исследованиям, спонсируемым «Riddle Inc.», увенчаться успехом, ведь только провал – залог уверенности Совета директоров Объединённого кластера в незыблемости их власти.

Поттер сжимает кулаки. Джинни не видит его лица, но понимает, что он зол, очень зол.

— Иначе никак, Гарри. Ты знаешь это. Мы выведем вас…

— Как насчёт других? — перебивает Поттер.

— Пока нам не под силу массовые акции, да и нет в этом смысла. Недостаточно просто спасти всех в Хогвартсе или в других отделениях, нужно разрушить саму систему.

Джинни охватывает отчаянье – если после всего увиденного сегодня Поттер и не подстроит её гибель, то просто сотрёт память. Он уйдёт, а она навсегда останется в рабстве – а что это, если не рабство? Она лихорадочно размышляет, как спастись, когда слышит слова Поттера:

— Вы можете вывести именно нас или кого угодно?

— Только двоих. Мы не можем рисковать, не сейчас.

— Хорошо. Тогда это будет Гермиона и ещё один человек. Идентификатор двадцать семь – ноль тридцать четыре.

— Гарри…

— Я так решил. Меня повысили до элиминатора, вы знаете? Через несколько лет я поднимусь ещё выше, а затем ещё и ещё. Если к тому времени вы найдёте способ уничтожить систему – хорошо. Если нет…

— Как же Гермиона, Гарри?

Поттер молчит.

— Ты же любишь её. Неужели ты хочешь существовать здесь, потратить свою жизнь, карабкаясь вверх, идя по головам ради призрачной цели? Ты знаешь наши шансы. Неужели ты хочешь провести годы вдали от любимой…

— …как вы, Северус?

Теперь молчит тот, а Поттер, чуть выждав, твёрдо повторяет:

— Я так решил. Когда?

— Завтра, ночью. Тебя с Гермионой могли бы вывести уже сегодня.

— Хватит. И не забудьте – меня тоже нужно переписать. Образ… отдайте Гермионе. Она сама решит, что делать. До связи.

Экран пошёл рябью и схлопнулся. Поттер несколько секунд просто стоит, глядя в стену, затем резко проводит рукой по лицу и разворачивается к Джинни. Она понимает, что это конец, пытается вскочить, но тело не слушается. Поттер извлекает из кармана мантии инъектор, вкалывает ей что-то. Джинни успевает подумать: «_Как несправедливо, я даже не успела попрощаться с Роном…_» и чувствует, как всё тело охватывает жар. Не выдержав, она вскрикивает, тут же зажав рот ладонью. Поттер устало улыбается:

— А ты думала, я тебя убиваю? Нет, Уизли, ты будешь жить.

Джинни кидает быстрый взгляд на дверь, и Поттер тут же прижимает её руки к подлокотникам кресла.

— Куда ты собралась? Ну выпущу я тебя, а потом? Дождёшься первой проверки памяти и пойдёшь на распыление? Да ещё и меня прихватишь с собой? Нет, Уизли.

— Тогда что ж ты меня не прикончишь, элиминатор? — терять всё равно нечего, и впервые после того, как попала в Хогвартс, Джинни не ощущает страха – пьянящее чувство.

Поттер вздрагивает, как от удара, но не отпускает её рук.

— Дура, — шепчет он, — какая же ты дура, Уизли, хоть и умная. Вспоминай, у кого номер идентификатора «двадцать семь – ноль тридцать четыре».

Джинни вспоминает. А потом просто сидит, от изумления приоткрыв рот и, наверное, совсем по-идиотски пялится на него.

— Почему? — наконец выдавливает она из себя.

— Ты всё слышала. Ты всё видела. Твой отец – в аппарате управления Объединённого кластера, хоть ты и не знаешь об этом. Но самое главное, у тебя есть характер, мозги и воля. Как у Гермионы. Вы с ней… — Поттер запинается, — многое сможете, Уизли. Так что не давай никому себя использовать впустую. А лучше – вообще не давай, и прямо сейчас обещай мне, что не дашь использовать её.

— Как это сделал ты? — с вызовом спрашивает Джинни. Спрашивает о себе, но Поттер понимает неправильно:

— Не твоё дело, Уизли. Она жива и выберется из этого дерьма, вот что главное. А теперь обещай и вали. Завтра натвори что-нибудь, и я тебя снова вызову.

Последняя фраза напоминает Джинни, кто сейчас она, и кто он. Вздрогнув, она шепчет: «Обещаю!», идёт к двери, ожидая окрика или удара в спину, и только у порога вспоминает о Салли-Энн.

— Поттер. А что будет с Перкс?

— С кем? А… с этой. Да ничего не будет. Она мертва.

— Как? Но... Грейнджер…

— Гермиона здесь ни при чём, она её только вырубила. А вот я убью.

— Почему?.. Зачем тебе это, Поттер?!

— Я же теперь элиминатор, как ты правильно сказала. Нужно оправдывать повышение! — Он горько смеётся.

— Поттер, я…

— Иди к чёрту со своими извинениями, Уизли. Конечно, дело не в этом. В её личном интерфейсе – следящая программа, которая засекла всё здесь происходящее и в четыре утра сольёт информацию куда следует. Может, поэтому она себя так смело вела – знала об этом, надеялась, что прикроют. Уже неважно. А ты иди, если не хочешь увидеть, как перед распылением элиминаторы выжигают приговорённому мозг.

Дверь распахнулась очень вовремя – Джинни не помнила, как выскочила оттуда.


End file.
